


Lessons In Love

by starcrossed (starsandnightskies)



Series: Femslash Drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, clexa holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandnightskies/pseuds/starcrossed
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go on holiday in the mountains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Ale](http://anankinskywalker.tumblr.com) who I suspect has been crying about Clexa all day so here it is and I hope you like it, Ale!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Babe, will you come back to bed?” Lexa calls. She’s buried under the covers so deeply only the top of her head sticks out and her eyes are closed.

“Don’t you want coffee and breakfast, babe?” Clarke says from the kitchen.

“I want sleep,” Lexa complains. “And cuddles. Come back to bed, Clarke.”

“Well, I need some coffee and then I’ll come back to bed.”

“Can I bribe you with cuddles and kisses?” Lexa whines. Her hair is a mess but somehow, she still looks good. It’s one of the things Clarke loves about her.

“Nope,” Clarke replies. “Just give me five minutes, okay? You’ll survive for five minutes without cuddles.”

“I won’t!” Lexa calls back as Clarke pulls a big sweater over her head and goes out on the balcony. She slides the glass door shut after herself and sits down in one of the chairs, hands wrapped around a big mug of coffee. From the balcony of the cabin they rented for the week they have a beautiful view of the mountains and the valley below. The sun reflects on the lake way down in the valley and from here, Clarke can just see some tiny villages. The view is amazing, but it’s not the reason why Clarke feels like she’s on top of the world right now. The reason for that is currently lying in bed, buried deeply under the covers and probably snoring.

When they first met, Clarke never expected to fall for someone like Lexa. She seemed sweet and dreamy, but with a tougher side to her. Clarke was usually into bad girls, ones who went looking for fights and trouble, but Lexa was the complete opposite and Clarke loved it. She sips her coffee and thinks about how their holiday’s been so far. They went hiking on the first day (never again), they trekked down to the valley on the second day and took the lift back up to the mountain (Clarke wouldn’t be opposed to doing this again, there were some great shops down in the valley) and today, they had decided on a resting day. Lexa, clearly, has taken full advantage of it and is snoring away like a bear in hibernation and Clarke loves the silence of the mountains.

“Clarke, it’s been five minutes, will you come back inside? It’s freezing,” Lexa complains. She’s out of bed now, still wrapped in three blankets and her face pressed against the glass like a kid’s.

“God, babe, I didn’t know you got so grumpy when deprived of cuddles,” Clarke laughs. She closes the glass door and places her empty coffee mug on the table. “Well, get back to bed then. I’ll be there in a second.”

Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke for a moment before closing them drowsily and shuffling back to bed as well as she can while wrapped in three blankets. Clarke turns off the lights in the kitchen before going to the bedroom to join her girlfriend in bed. Lexa is hogging all the covers so Clarke has no choice but to snuggle up to her in order to get some covers too. But really, she doesn’t mind. These are her favourite types of mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to my account to get notified when I post more ficlets!


End file.
